


Therapy

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: NSFW [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Sirius has a plan.





	Therapy

"So what do you have planned?" Remus was seated on the foot of the bed.

Sirius locked the door with magic, and from the inside. Then he sat down beside his boyfriend.

"I tried to stop them, I really did." Sirius muttered "But now, the entire school knows."

Remus froze up, unable to say anything. He hadn't imagined this. Everything was for nothing in the end.

He felt a tongue lick his ear, and a pair of hands caressing his back.

"It'll be okay." Sirius whispered

And Remus felt his muscles relax. He felt his whole body relax. Sirius appeared to be good at this sort of thing.

"You feeling any better?" Sirius asked

"A bit." Remus admitted

Sirius drew the curtains around the bed, and proceeded to remove both his and Remus' clothes, discarding them into one neat pile near the foot of the bed. Then he lay down on top of Remus, pinning the smaller boy down, and began his work. Underneath him, Remus writhed, trying to escape. But Sirius wouldn't let him. Not until the knowledge that everyone knew faded from his brain.

Eventually, both of them were exhausted, and fell asleep on top of one another, with smiles on their faces.

That was how James and Peter found them when they returned to the dorm.

"What happened?" Peter inquired

"I'll tell you when you're older." James grinned cheekily


End file.
